1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective coverings for watercraft. More particularly, the invention concerns an easily installable protective covering which circumscribes the upper portion of the hull of a watercraft to protect it from physical damage from fixed objects and other watercraft.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Today's boats are far more sophisticated and considerably more costly than ever before. Many have a sleek, attractive appearance and require constant care to maintain that appearance. Because of the pride of ownership shared by most watercraft enthusiasts, the need for more adequate protective coverings for watercraft has become increasingly more desirable.
Various types of devices for protecting the hulls of watercraft from damage have been suggested in the past. Typically these prior art devices are in the nature of boat fenders or bumpers which are placed over the outside of the watercraft and are intended to be positioned between the hull and a boat deck or like structure. These devices are usually cylindrical in shape and are formed of a soft rubber. Some prior art bumpers include an inflatable bladder which can be filled with air. Exemplary of such prior art fender-type devices are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,257 issued to Brown and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,053 issues to Mesinger.
A device of somewhat more sophisticated design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,662 issued to Kent. This device comprises a combination marine fender and cushion and is formed by a foldable pliable sheet which is provided with a plurality of spaced-apart cushioning pads. The Kent patent also contains an excellent review of the prior art which preceded it and identifies and discusses several early patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,546,396; 3,026,547; 4,275,473; and 4,268,850.
Another prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,980 issued to Eisner, discloses side protectors for watercraft which comprise a base which can be affixed to the hull of the craft and into which an inflatable bladder can be inserted.
A drawback of many of the prior art devices is that they only cover and protect a very small portion of the boat hull. Further, they are usually bulky, difficult to install, and often substantially detract from the appearance of the boat.
The device of the present invention represents a significant improvement over the prior art devices in that it comprises a protective covering which circumscribes the entire upper portion of the hull of the watercraft and includes additional, easy-to-use fastening means for securely fastening the device to the boat railings, tie-downs, and other hull surfaces, if desired. The device comprises a plurality of easily interconnectable sections including a bow section which fits about the bow of the craft, side sections which are connected to the end of the bow section and stern sections which are connectable to the side sections. The stern sections neatly fold around the stern of the craft, and are interconnected together in a manner to maintain the device snugly in position about the upper portion of the hull. When not in use, the light weight and compact cooperating sections of the device can be readily disconnected from the boat and folded for easy storage and transport. Each section can be individually removed and rolled up, or the sections can be left attached to one another, and easily rolled up (like a sleeping bag) for storage.